I Come Running
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Mello tells Matt he's leaving Wammy's, but Matt doesn't want him to leave or leave him behind, so Mello comes up with a compromise.


"I'm leaving."

The redheaded young teenager looked up from his games console and over to the blond standing in front of the door. His green eyes were wide behind his orange tinted goggles. "W-what?" He asked quieter than a whisper.

The blond sighed. He always hated repeating himself but...the two words he didn't want to repeat more than any other to his friend...were the ones he had just spoke. "I said...I'm leaving, Matt."

He shot to his feet. "W-what do you mean ya' leaving?" Matt asked; his face full of shock, panic, worry and confusion.

"What do you think I mean, idiot!" The older teen snapped.

"T-that doesn't answer a-anything! W-what ya' leaving for!? W-why!?"

Mello glared at the younger boy and sighed again. He walked over to his bed and pulled a back-pack out from under it and started to shove various things in it. "Stop your shouting." He demanded.

"N-no! I-I'm not listening, you're leaving remember!? S-so there's no point d-doing what you say a-anymore!" Matt yelled at the top of his voice. Tears had started to form in his eyes.

More than anything Mello hated it when Matt was upset and just like right now...he was usually the one who caused it. "Matt..."

"Why are you leaving!?"

Mello stood up and turned to face his upset friend. "Matt, L is dead...and Near is the one replacing him...Kira is the one who killed L and _I'm_ going to be the one to stop him. So just stop whining."

Matt's eyes widened but quickly saddened, so he looked down to the floor.

Mello's face also saddened. "Matt...I have to go...so...just stop crying, okay..."

Matt's head shot up to look at Mello. "Stop crying!?" He glared and walked over to Mello. "Are you kidding me!?"

Mello frowned. "Now, what?"

"Why should I stop crying!? You're leaving me!"

"I am not leaving _you_...I just-!"

Matt grabbed Mello's shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall. "You asshole! You only ever think of yourself!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Matt. Let. Go." Mello demanded; his face had turned hard. Matt had a temper when it came to certain things Mello did...just like his stutter...Matt would stutter when he was upset but only by Mello.

"Why...why do you have to go? Why does it always have to be you?" Matt asked; moving his face closer to Mello's.

"It just has to be this time..."

"If it has to be...then take me with you."

Mello's eyes widened. "No."

"What? Why not!?"

"I am not taking you with me!" Although Mello didn't say...he had a pretty good idea where he was going...and that was no place for Matt.

The tears spilled out from Matt's eyes and slowly rolled down his face as he fell down to his knees; letting go of Mello's shoulders. "Why?" He choked out quietly.

Mello knelt down in front of Matt; taking hold of his face. "I can't."

"Why!?" Matt asked quietly again.

Mello frowned. He threw his arms around Matt; his left around his waist and right around his neck. Matt's eyes widened, but his arms automatically grabbed at Mello's back. "I'll stay in touch...it's not like we'll never see each other again..."

"Liar!" Matt sobbed into Mello's neck.

The blond sighed. "How long have we been friends?" Matt didn't answer. "Nine years...since you were five...do you seriously think I don't wanna see you again?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Now you're just been stupid, idiot." Mello moved back; so he was sat against the wall. He pulled Matt with him; so he was mostly sat on Mello but his legs were spread out to the side.

"Idiot, huh...If you leave now...I won't ever forgive you...and if you do come back...I won't talk to you or even look at you...I'll hate you!" Matt yelled; his face pressed against Mello's chest.

Mello's eyes widened and his grip on Matt tightened. "L-liar...like you w-would..."

"I will!"

"Stop it, Matt!" Mello yelled; tightening his grip again. He knew Matt was just upset and that he didn't mean what he was saying...but that didn't make it hurt any less when he did say it. "I don't want that...I don't want you to hate me..."

"Then don't go..."

"I have to...I have to do this, Matt...I thought out of anyone, you would understand..." Mello said as he rested his head on Matt's.

"W-well...I-I don't..."

"Yeah...I kinda gathered that..."

"Then don't leave me...I'm begging you!" Matt kept hold of Mello as he moved his legs, so he was sat on the blonds' lap. "Please...!" Matt tightened his grip.

"How about a deal...a compromise?" Mello asked as he thought of something he could offer.

"A c-compromise?"

"When I need your skills...and I know I will...I'll call you and you come to me?" Mello suggested.

Matt realised this was the best he was going to get out of the stubborn blond...so he shut his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Mello's neck. "How about...when you call...I come running?"

"Yes...I like that _much_ better." Mello smiled softly.

* * *

End!

Just a quick MattXMello fic, thanks for reading! Plz review and stuff, thanks.


End file.
